Insanity Rings in My Ears
by Crittab
Summary: Nathan goes to a therapy session by himself, then to Haley's house for dinner. What will happen when Haley's aunt ends up in both places? Naley, 11


Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree hill or anything to do with it.  
  
Deb and Dan sat in the room where they had spent so many of their past days, this one went no better.  
  
"I'd like you both to say one nice thing about each other, then we can see if we can expand from that," said the woman across from them. Neither spoke up.  
  
"Deb, how about we start with you?" she asked. Deb sighed deeply.  
  
"Umm. he. cares enough about Nathan and I to be here," she said difficultly. Kelly, the therapist nodded and smiled.  
  
"Good, now, can we expand on that at all?" she asked. Deb looked as though she were racking her brain.  
  
"I don't think so," Deb said after a moment. Dan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dan, you look as though there's something you would like to add. Please, share it with us."  
  
"How about I work all day, I've never missed one of my sons basketball games and I still make time to help him train."  
  
"And you badger him so much he ended up taking drugs, Dan. You train him so hard he doesn't have the energy to get up in the morning," Deb said, her voice raising a little.  
  
"These are good things to get out. Now, Dan, how about you say something nice about Deb."  
  
"There is nothing nice to say about her," Dan said, his voice full of spite. Deb just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can you try, Dan?"  
  
"No," he said, agitated. Kelly nodded.  
  
"Okay, our time is up for today. Now, for tomorrow I would like to talk to Nathan one on one, see what his thoughts are. Would that be alright?" Kelly asked. Dan began to protest, but Deb beat him to the answer.  
  
"It's fine. I'll have him here at ten tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you both later then," Kelly shut the door after them and leaned back onto it, sighing heavily.  
  
"Morons," she said under her breath. She took a moment, then sighed and prepped for her next patients.  
  
Nathan walked into his house. He had just dropped Haley off at home, and for once in a very long time was having a great day. He discarded his shoes and coat and walked into the kitchen and began rummaging through the refrigerator for some dinner.  
  
"Nathan, hi," came a voice from behind him. He spun around.  
  
"Oh, hi mom. Gees, you scared me," he said with a laughed. She smiled.  
  
"Sorry, honey. So, how was your day?" she asked. The two sat at the island, Nathan eating some yogurt.  
  
"It was really good," he said with a smile. Deb quirked a brow.  
  
"How could it be that good? You were at school. You didn't skip again, did you?" She asked Nathan shook his head.  
  
"Nope, I got an A on an exam. Haley was really proud of me," he said with a wide grin. Deb smiled widely.  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you," she walked around the island and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.  
  
"Thanks mom. So, how was 'therapy'" he said with a grin. Deb just sighed and slunk back into her seat.  
  
"How is it normally?"  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Worse."  
  
"Sorry, Mom."  
  
"Me too. Oh, umm. Kelly wants to talk to you alone in tomorrows session. She wants to get your candid opinion on life," Deb said, hoping he would have a better reaction than Dan did. Nathan just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine," he said. Deb smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Nate. I know you really don't wan to do this."  
  
"No, it's fine. I'd actually like to get some things off my back. What time do I need to be there?"  
  
"Is ten alright?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine," he stood up and kissed the top of his mothers head. "Don't worry, I won't say anything too embarrassing." Deb just laughed and watched him walk out of the room, marveling at the change in her son since both Dan's moving out, and Haley.  
  
The next morning, Nathan pulled himself out of bed around nine. He had a quick shower and breakfast, then headed to the clinic with Deb.  
  
"So, what do you think she's going to ask me about?" Nathan asked. Deb just shook her head.  
  
"I don't know. Life at home, school. A whole variety of things I'd assume. You up for it?" she asked, nudging his arm lightly. He smiled.  
  
"I think so," he said as they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Okay, I'll be here to pick you up in an hour, okay?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"See you then." He gave her a kiss goodbye and head into the clinic.  
  
Nathan sat across from the woman who was looking over her notes, now the nerves were beginning to kick in.  
  
"Okay, so Nathan, I wanted to talk to you alone today to see how you were doing in your own life. I want to know what's happening in that head of yours," she said, a little over dramatic. Nathan laughed lightly, she was doing her best to break any tension, and for that he was grateful.  
  
"What do you want to know?" he asked. She smiled at his less than obvious allowance to continue.  
  
"Okay, well, lets start with something simple. I want you to clear your head and give me the first answer that comes to you. Can you do that?"  
  
"Sure," Nathan said. She smiled and waited a moment.  
  
"Okay, who are the most important people in the world to you?"  
  
"Haley and my mom."  
  
"Who's Haley?"  
  
"My girlfriend," he said. She nodded.  
  
"Okay, what do you love to do the most?"  
  
"Basketball."  
  
"Are you on a team?"  
  
"No, I quit,"  
  
"Why did you quit?"  
  
"I didn't want the pressure anymore."  
  
"What sort of pressure?"  
  
"The pressure being out on the court, knowing everyone is expecting me to be perfect. The pressure from my dad expecting to be perfect. The knowledge that if I screw up I wont hear the end of it."  
  
"What kind of pressure does your dad lay on you?"  
  
"He wants to train constantly, he says that I can't beat his records, that I'm not good enough, or I don't work hard enough."  
  
"Okay, you don't have any siblings, do you?"  
  
"Lucas, my brother."  
  
"Why didn't he come to the family therapy sessions?"  
  
"He's not part of the family."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's my dads son with his high school girlfriend."  
  
"Do you love your brother?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Why isn't he like a part of your family?"  
  
"Because dad abandoned him and his mother."  
  
"How does that make you feel?"  
  
"Mad. Dad should have owned up to his mistakes and taken care of what needed to be taken care of. He shouldn't have left a teenaged mother to raise her son alone."  
  
"Is that the only reason it makes you mad?"  
  
"No, it's because when Lucas joined the team I was on, Dad pressured me to do anything and everything to make his life miserable until he quit. Dad doesn't want Lucas to succeed, because all he succeeded in was selling cars. He only wants one of his sons to do well."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know. It's not fair to me or Lucas."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Lucas is a human being too. He deserves every chance in life that I have."  
  
"But you don't like Lucas?"  
  
"I guess I do. He hasn't been so bad since I started going out with Haley."  
  
"Why do you think that is?"  
  
"Because Haley is his best friend," Nathan said. Kelly nodded and wrote a few more things on her pad of paper.  
  
"Okay, so tell me about Haley. What is she like?" for the first time that day Nathan smiled.  
  
"She's amazing. She tutors me. She helped me to understand that there is more to life than basketball and sex. She shows me what real life is."  
  
"So, would you consider Haley your best friend?"  
  
"Definitely. She's everything to me."  
  
"Good. So, who are your other friends?"  
  
"Tim, Jake, a few other guys on the team."  
  
"Why are you friends with them?"  
  
"Because they're good people. I like them. Jake has a daughter, and Tim is determined."  
  
"So, are those guys at school, or is it another basketball team?"  
  
"No, they're at school."  
  
"How is school for you?"  
  
"It's better than it was since Haley began tutoring me. Everything comes a lot easier."  
  
"Good. Okay, so times up for today, thank you for talking to me."  
  
"No problem," Nathan stood and walked out the door, while Kelly sat, wondering how three people in one family could all be so different.  
  
Nathan met Haley at the park where she was sitting next to mouth watching Lucas and his friends play basketball.  
  
"Hey," she said. She kissed him hello as he slid onto the table next to her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How was the whole therapy thing?" she asked. He grinned.  
  
"It actually didn't suck that bad. We just talked a lot, and it wasn't all about my parents, so it was good. We talked about you," he said conspiratorially.  
  
"Uh oh, what did you say?" she asked, jokingly. He just laughed.  
  
"Ahhhh, but it's confidential."  
  
"You can tell me," she said with a grin. He just shook his head.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that would be breaking my and the therapists confidentiality treaty."  
  
"Confidentiality treaty?"  
  
"Hey, what can I say. Those people take their jobs very seriously."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Haley laughed. Lucas came off the court and tapped Nathan on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, you want to play?" he asked. Nathan nodded.  
  
"Sure," he kissed Haley and walked on the court.  
  
"How about us sick everyone," Lucas suggested. Nathan nodded.  
  
"Sounds good." Skills and the rest of the group just shook their heads.  
  
"You guys want to get slaughtered?" he asked the group of about six people. The all nodded.  
  
"Sounds like fun," came in Louis. Lucas and Nathan laughed.  
  
"Lets get his show on the road," said the group.  
  
"You want to throw the ball in, Hales?" Lucas asked. She smiled and came in. It was Nathan against Louis, the tallest, but most gangly guy on the other team.  
  
"Wow, folks. This is a first. We have Lucas and Nathan Scott being nice to each other. This is bound to be good entertainment, people," Mouth said into his recorder. Haley plopped down next to him and elbowed him in the side. Causing them both to laugh.  
  
Nathan carried the ball up the court and passed across to Lucas who went in for a dunk.  
  
And so he game went for half an hour, with a final score of 54-22, for Lucas and Nathan of course.  
  
"Good game, Luke," Nathan said. He high fived his brother and left the court with Haley.  
  
"Wow, looks like someone is making nice with his former arch enemy," Haley said. Nathan laughed.  
  
"Looks like it. So, are you busy tonight?"  
  
"Actually we're having a couple people over. It's my dads birthday so his parents and sister are going to be there."  
  
"Oh. Okay. So, I'll see you tomorrow then," he said. She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Well, why don't you just come over to the party. No one would mind."  
  
"I don't' know if I should."  
  
"Please, my parents said I could invite a friend if I wanted to. Pleaseeee," she whined. Nathan just laughed and kissed her once more.  
  
"Fine. But what should I get your dad?"  
  
"Why would you get him something?"  
  
"It's his birthday."  
  
"You don't have to get him anything. Look ,I'll just put your name on the present from me."  
  
"You sure? I can get him something."  
  
"Positive. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Alright. Bye," he kissed her once more and headed off in the other direction.  
  
Nathan arrived at Haley's house a little early to help her set things up. She invited him in and introduced him to her parents.  
  
"So, when are your grandparents coming?" Nathan asked. He was helping Haley set up some appetizers on the kitchen room table.  
  
"In about ten minutes. We're just going to have a quiet family get together."  
  
"Sounds like fun. So, names. I don't want to look like a moron," he said with a grin. She just laughed.  
  
"My Aunt Kelly, and you can call my grandparents Mrs. And Mr. James. Unless you want to call them Beatrice and Stanley. It's up to you," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Beatrice and Stanley? How did people with names like those come up with kids named Jordan and Kelly?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
"It's the law of nature, everyone has to be completely opposite to their parents in every way."  
  
"Okay, so if you're completely opposite to your parents, an they're completely different from their parents, would that make you the same as your grandparents?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm not tutoring you anymore," she said, he just laughed as she took his hand and led him into the living room.  
  
Within twenty minutes Kelly, the late one arrived.  
  
Nathan was sitting in the living next to Haley, while Haley's parents greeted her aunt.  
  
"Okay, so Aunt Kelly is a little nutty, but she's like this psychiatrist/therapist thing, so you have to cut her some slack," Haley whispered to Nathan. He just laughed.  
  
"Whatever you say, Hales." They both stood up to greet the late-comer.  
  
"Hi, Haley," said the woman. She pulled Haley, who was easily a foot taller than her into a crushing hug. When she allowed Haley to breath, Haley moved aside to introduce Nathan to Kelly.  
  
"Aunt Kelly, this is my boyfriend, Nathan Scott. Nathan, this I aunt Kelly," Haley introduce. Kelly looked way, way up until she found Nathan's face, Nathan on the other hand already saw her, and knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Umm, hi," he greeted. The woman took his hand and shook it animatedly, trying to make it less difficult for him.  
  
"So, now that the introductions have been made, lets have dinner," said Haley's mother. The group nodded and made their way into the dining room for dinner.  
  
Haley and Nathan sat together on one side of the table. Directly across were Kelly, Haley's mother and her grandmother, while Haley's father and grandfather graced the ends. Much to Nathan's distress, he was immediately across from Kelly, who kept look up from her plate, then quickly returning her sights back to her amazing food.  
  
Around them was animated conversation, which both Nathan and Kelly were attempting to normally fit into.  
  
"So, Kelly. How's work?" asked Haley's father.  
  
"It's, uh. It's good, Jordan. Thank you for asking," she said nervously.  
  
"Oh, come on, there must be some funny stories for us. You usually have decent table entertainment," Lisa, Haley's mother chimed in. Kelly just vigorously shook her head.  
  
"Nothing really that entertaining, besides, there is doctor/patient confidentiality," she said, sparing a glance at Nathan.  
  
"Well, you don't have to tell us their names, come on Kell," said Haley's grandmother.  
  
"I'm sure we can think of something more interesting than Aunt Kelly's patients," Haley said, noticing some tension from both Kelly and Nathan. She made a mental note to ask him about I later.  
  
"Oh, but she always has such hilarious anecdotes. Come on, Kelly," Jordan pressured again.  
  
"I really can't think of anything right now, none of my patients have any funny situations right now."  
  
"Why don't we talk about your work, Dad? What's happening in the wide world of editing?" she asked. Her father was the editor of the Tree Hill Gazette, which wasn't an overly fascinating business. The group just looked on at her, confused.  
  
"Well, Hales, everything is basically the same. Someone writes an article and I edit it," he said., slowly as if talking to a child. She smiled enthusiastically.  
  
"Any particularly funny articles?" Kelly asked.  
  
"No, not really. Well, except for the one on the Carolina Panthers/ New England Patriots game this weekend. We have some crazy predictions going around. Sonny Lewis at the post office thinks the Panthers will win 45-2, that was his "educated guess." The crowd around the table chuckled lightly, nothing compared to the usual laughter of Kelly's stories.  
  
"Wow, well.. That's pretty crazy, isn't it, mom?" Haley asked. Lisa just nodded.  
  
"Pretty crazy. So, Beatrice, how is the salon going?" she asked. Beatrice rushed into an animated tale of someone who wanted a Mohawk, which regained some of the old laughter. Haley looked over to Nathan questioningly, he just smiled and squeezed her hand, showing her that he would tell her later.  
  
The rest of dinner passed with few problems, They all retreated to the living room after for cake and presents, which also went on with ease.  
  
By the end of the night, everyone was tired and ready to head out. After Beatrice and Stanley, Kelly headed for the door. Haley dragged Nathan along to say goodbye.  
  
"Wonderful night as always, Jordan," she said, kissing her brother. She turned to Haley.  
  
"Haley, darling, you look lovely."  
  
"Thank you," Haley said with a light blush.  
  
"And that boyfriend of yours is definitely a looker," she said with a wink at Nathan. Haley just laughed.  
  
"Thank you," Nathan said, the first words spoken directly to her since the greeting.  
  
"I'll see you all soon. Bye," she waved as she walked to her car. Haley just laughed at her aunt's dramatics.  
  
"I should get going too," Nathan said.  
  
"Thank you for joining us, Nathan. It was a pleasure to meet you," Lisa said, she shook his hand amiably and turned to leave the room after Jordan. Haley and Nathan walked out onto the porch. She looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"Okay, so, do you want to tell me what happened with you and Kelly tonight?" She asked once the door was closed.  
  
"It's nothing, it's really dumb," he said. Taking her hands in his own.  
  
"Humor me," she said. He nodded.  
  
"Kelly is my families' therapist," He said. It took Haley 2.5 seconds to completely crack up.  
  
"Are you kidding?" she asked between fits of laughter. He looked at her confused, but fighting a smile.  
  
"What is so funny?" he asked, though a few laughs had escaped him by then.  
  
"That's why she would talk about work. I can't believe this," she said, laughter still escaping her.  
  
"Thank god she didn't, she probably had loads of things to say about my family," he said, laughing along with her now. She just kissed him.  
  
"Ahhhh, don't worry about it, it's all good. So, now are you going to tell me what you told her about me? Because now I'm a little scared, she may report back to my parents," she said, sobering a little, but still fighting fits of laughter.  
  
"I just said that you were amazing," he said. "Absolutely nothing to worry about, or report."  
  
"Well, thank you," she said. She smiled and kissed him lightly.  
  
"I really do need to go," he said, still laughing a little.  
  
"Than go," she said, extracting her hands from his.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, kissing her once more, he left. For a few moments she just sat on the porch, trying not to start laughing again, then she went inside to call Nathan, just to make fun of him a little.  
  
~~Okay, so that's it, answer to naley1220's challenge. Tell me what  
you think!~~ 


End file.
